1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention involves a projection apparatus with speech indication and a method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In modern society, the sharing of ideas in public settings comes in various forms, such as meetings, presentations, classes and workshops. Projection apparatuses are often used in these situations to enable the presenter to better express his or her ideas to the audience.
A commonly used projection apparatus is the fixed type. The fixed type projection apparatus is generally mounted on the ceilings or on other high locations, and typically has indication devices (e.g., LEDs) for indicating the operation states of the projecting apparatus to the user. For example, when a failure occurs in the projection apparatus, an LED will emit a light to indicate this to the user. As another example, when the projection apparatus is warming up in preparation for normal operation, an LED will emit light to also indicate this to the user, so that the user will not repeatedly turn the apparatus on and off. However, due to its mounting location, the user may simply be unaware of such an indication light or cannot understand what each light means, and therefore, cannot make proper operations in response to the current state of the apparatus.
To solve this problem, a projection display apparatus and a method for delivering speech indications are provided in the public specification of China patent application No. 200510055760.3. In this method, the user is informed of situations, such as overheating, abnormal bulbs or fan failure, through corresponding speech indications. However, such speech indication data are pre-stored in the projection display apparatus, and therefore, cannot be updated.
Thus, it is important to provide a projection apparatus that has an indication device for expressly indicating the operating state thereof. In addition, the speech indication data should be updatable. Lastly, the user should be able to know the current operation state at any time, regardless of the projection apparatus's mounting location.